The present invention relates to fusible adhesive yarn, particularly relates to fusible adhesive yarn used for preventing fraying in knitting fabric at its knitting end portion, its edge portion, or the like.
Conventionally, various methods were carried out for preventing fraying from occurring at a knitting end portion of a fabric. As ore of the methods, there has been proposed a stitching method with the use of a linking machine. In carrying out such a stitching method by using the linking machine, however, it is necessary to manually pick up stitches one by one with a needle, and the working efficiency was therefore very poor, while the linked stitches is closed beautifully.
Accordingly, there has been used a method in which fusible adhesive yarn which may be thermally fused and solidified at an ordinary temperature is knitted into knitting fabric in the last several courses of the knitting, and then the fusible adhesive yarn is thermally fused so that contact points of loops of in-fusible yarn are fixed by the fused fusible adhesive yarn to thereby improve the working efficiency.
As shown in FIG. 5, such fusible adhesive yarn 50 is composed as the following manner: Heat fusible yarn which may be fused by heating and solidified at an ordinary temperature is twisted around the circumference of a single core material 51. For example, M/C, 1/20 Z-twisted 1000 T/M acrylic 100% yarn is dyed, two strings of the thus dyed yarn are subjected to 600 T/M S-twisting with 210 D poly-urethane elastic yarn, and the thus twisted yarn is further subjected to 400 T/M Z-twisting with separately prepared 100 D heat fusible yarn to thereby obtain fusible adhesive yarn. In this manner, in the conventional fusible adhesive yarn 50, after the dyed yarn 52 and the poly-urethane elastic yarn 53 are twisted together to provide core material, the twisted core material is further twisted with the heat fusible yarn. In spite of the fact that the twisting direction is changed from Z to S and from S to Z again, the fibers constituting the core material 51 are not so dis-twisted. Therefore, when the heat fusible yarn is fused by thermally setting, the finally twisted heat fusible yarn does not enter into the inside of the fibers by the fastening due to contraction of the elastic yarn 53, resulting in that the heat fusible yarn remains as lumps 54 on the surface of the yarn to deteriorate the feeling or touch in use of the knitting fabric. The heat fuse-adhesive force of the thus prepared yarn is 215 g. Here, the heat fuse-adhesive force is expressed by the strength applied to the yarn till the yarn is frayed or broken when the yarn is pulled at its one end after the yarn is subjected to thermal setting.
The heat fuse-adhesive force at a part of the yarn subjected to the above treatment increases with the increase of the contents of the heat fusible yarn, but the deterioration in the feeling cannot be avoidable correspondingly.